narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Shadow of the Void
Heh It's hilarious how you are trying to tell me what kind of person I am based on what I do on the Internet. Secondly, perhaps you didn't hear me last time. I couldn't care less of your opinion. The only opinions that matter to me are the ones of my friends. Now, you violated a ban. You could have been a good little kid and accepted the week ban. I warned you, and you didn't listen. That was reason enough, but apparently, you are too childish to accept responsibility. Therefore, now, I will have to take serious actions. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:04, November 23, 2010 (UTC) It is an antiquated perspective to believe the internet is disconnected from "real" life. Hypothetically, it would be easy to determine your real identity, find your home address, come to your home... and give you a big hug. Many employers have strict policies regarding the internet presences of their employees. More and more, internet identities are becoming entangled in real life affairs. There is also the psychology of being anonymous. How you act, when you can suffer no consequences and when you have authority over others, is a nearly as true a representation of your inner character is as is possible. The nearest, of course, is how you act when you are about to die. The onset of death brings a curious shift in character, as the desperation and instinct begin to take hold. I'm getting off track... My point, I guess, is that you shouldn't assume anonymity is a shield from consequence. I share Illuminate Void's perspective that you are a child who wields (imaginary) authority like a toy. I also think you're ultimately harmless, and I actually don't have much interest in posting on sites like this :P So, I don't know. I mean, it's naive to assume anything. Especially that you're safe. And just so we're clear, I'm not IlluminateVoid, I'm another member that shares his perspective that you are just being a big baby. So man up act like a real moderator. InfiniteAbsence 02:38, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :Are you telling me that I should allow users to continue to disregard an admin's word? No. I refuse it. It's ridiculous, because the users now have began to think that admins owe them something. In school, you are expected to respect the teacher and follow their instructors. When you get in trouble, "Oh, I don't respect the teacher, so yeah." does not count as an excuse. Neither does it count here. To make matters worse, instead of being the bigger man himself (something he's accusing me of not doing) and dealing with the ban, he decided to bypass it and make another account, which is already another offense. Now then, this entire matter is putting an unneeded strain on me, and on my closest friend here, so I am more than willing to make this discussion in a diplomatic manner, between consenting adults. However, I do not approve users challenging the word of an admin. That causes a fight that shouldn't occur. I am not a pushover, and I refuse to be one. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 02:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC) :What you must understand, is that school and the internet ARE the real world. And it sucks. But ultimately, no one owes anyone else anything. If you want to be respected as an administrator, you have to be exemplary. You must recognize, that you have no real authority to enforce particular behavior. A ban or other restriction is meaningless, since anyone can defy them. You have to WIN the respect of others. Acting like a douchebag and issuing commands from a high horse is not how you do that. :Challenging the word of an admin is something anyone can do, at any time, for any reason. So why stop it? Learn from their inputs. Learn from their complaints. Blocking them out, just makes you look bad, and really doesn't solve the problem. You. Your behavior is the root of this problem. Issuing commands, threats, and acting like you're entitled to having the last word. :So, grow up and become a better person.InfiniteAbsence 03:22, November 23, 2010 (UTC) That is the most ridiculous shit I've ever heard. I, not only hold authority, but I hold 2-year senority over the guy as well. I've been on this wikia a grand total of 2 years longer than him. In the workplace, you can't challenge someone who holds senority. Guess what? Thats the World. You just said that the Internet also abides by the real world, so, that means the internet isn't fair either. Calling me a child because I refuse to be lectures by someone who is two years my junior on this site? Lectured with information I already know? You might as well call the entire world children, including yourself. Void deciding to not respect the admins pretty much means he didn't give a shit for authority. Society cannot function that way. Now, I'm not expecting an apology, but if Void wants to stay here, he needs to respect admins, even if he doesn't like me personally. I don't care if you think iim a child, but I honestly think Void is a child for using proxies and multiple accounts, thinking he holds any real say here. He's still considered semi new here, so he needs to watch his place, and I won't feel the need to "act like a child". If he, and yourself, expects me to act differently, stop making him look like he is a victim, and he needs to change himself as well. And also, you don't know me well at all. I'm a teacher, a well respected teacher in Taekwondo where I live. I am also the victim of an old guy's hatred for Me because he thinks I'm challenging his senority. I would never challenge someone's senority over me, and Void here needs to learn the same, even if its with someone he doesn't like. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 03:56, November 23, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty obvious you have some power issues, specifically an inferiority complex. You created a scenario where you would have an excuse to exercise power over IlluminateVoid, or anyone else that dared to continue a perfectly legitimate and harmless conversation. For what reason, I can't say for sure, but since you keep bringing up problems about this old guy's hate over and over again, I have to assume that's the reason. For most people, Taekwondo would be a healthy way to vent their frustrations. Strenuous exercise is very therapeutic. Apparently it's not enough for you, since you keep dragging your personal problems into your position as an admin. So yeah, I think you are acting childish and unprofessional. And on that note, let me give you a gleaning into the "real" world. 90% of adults are actually just grown-up children. They are older, they (may or may not) have jobs that pay them money, and they have sex. And sure, some have traumatizing or life-changing experiences, and some self actualize by attaining a higher wisdom because of life experiences. But most people don't. They may perceive they are wiser or smarter, but in reality they haven't changed as people. They have no overriding goals or convictions. Even life-long commitments like having a child or spouse, are just features of their identity or ego. Thats's why they have an identity crisis 40 years later. When death starts knocking, they realize that haven't done any actual living, or fulfilled any life dreams. They realize their life is an empty shell... I'm getting off track again. Do you really want to use the "average" as your measuring stick? Don't let the negativity, cruelty, and stupidity of the average person become a template for yourself. Seniority is never an excuse for bad behavior, and the status quo shouldn't be an excuse for yours. If you really want the respect of people, you have to be respectful in turn. You have to be professional, you have to be able to listen to what people have to say. You have to do something to impress them. Is that what you've done? I don't think so. You've abused your authority (what little of it this wikia gives you) to force other people to treat you like "the boss", to satisfy some twisted desire stemming from a lack of personal power. So here's my advice, again: grow up. Listen to what people have to say. Don't issue ultimatums, just to satisfy your ego. Don't act like a jerk, because you think being an admin makes it justifiable. Do something worthy of people's attention and respect (maybe a new background? The black leaves on orange is kind of tacky and makes my eyes hurt). InfiniteAbsence 22:48, November 23, 2010 (UTC)